


Your Wings

by FeyreGrace44



Series: An Angel and A Demon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Your Wings

Meg  
I've seen your wings. Huge black stained wings which I like to imagine used to be white. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of colour when the light hits the feathers in a certain way, the beige of your trench coat or the blue of your eyes. They are soft and comforting, warm and safe and yet they terrify the angels who dare challenge you. Some demons have wings but they don't use them for the intimidation angels use them for. I should show him my wings. What if he hates that part of me? Very carefully, when his back is turned so he'll only see them a little at a time.

 

Castiel  
Although you have seen my wings, yours remained mysteriously hidden. I never asked and when you saw mine, there was shame in your eyes. I'd told you before that I didn't care. I turned away to let you see my wings, that was when I first saw them. Your wings were not what I had imagined, not ugly or broken. I'd thought they'd be big and black and bat-like but I was wrong. They are big, yes, but they are beautiful. Not red or black but translucent greyish-white. No feathers, just the membranes underneath but still beautiful. I stroked them with my own wings and you smiled. You're no more a demon than I am an angel.


End file.
